Kindred Spirits
by foxgloves
Summary: Kagome is losing sight of herself. Yusuke thought he knew what he wanted.
1. A Boy

**Kindred Spirits**

**A Boy**

* * *

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

Tipped back in her chair, idly twirling a pen between her fingers, Kagome wondered who he was. So far, he'd been dubbed "the guy who never showed up to class", but that was about all she knew about him, and possibly all that she would ever know. Truth be told, she also wondered why their sensei even bothered calling out his name anymore when he did attendance. At this point it didn't appear as if he was ever going to show up. Still, Himori-sensei was tenacious in the way that teachers were sometimes known to be when it came to their pupils. One day he'd show up.

Glancing around, today would not be the day that the elusive student would make his appearance. As usual, the same faces she'd been seeing for the past six weeks since starting night classes were present.

And just like that, the disheartening notion that she'd fallen right into another mundane routine hit her like a truck. She stopped twirling her pen and a frown turned her lips down.

For the last few classes, she had entertained herself with the idea of Yusuke Urameshi. Who was he? What did he look like? What was he like as a person? Apparently she would never know so what was the harm in filling in the blanks for herself? For something to do, to distract herself from her lonely life, she made designs in her mind like he was a character she was writing for a book.

It was ironic, really. All this time she was spending wondering about someone else, and she barely even knew who she was anymore.

Having finished roll-call, Himori-sensei transitioned into the lesson, and was in the middle of instructing them to open their textbooks and turn to page sixty-two before the opening of the door made him pause. Dipping his chin to his chest, he stared over the rim of his glasses at the young man who stood in the doorway.

"And who would you be, young man?"

In the back of the classroom, Kagome sat up straighter, all the legs of her chair back on the floor. Despite herself, one thought crossed her mind. Whispers circulated through the room. _Could it be…?_

Hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped, the boy glowered with dark eyes. "Yusuke Urameshi."

* * *

**A/N:** I've been in write-y mood all day. I tried to work on the next chapters for both Deliverance and Caprice, but wasn't really into it. And then this idea kind of sprouted. I've always wanted to write a Yusuke/Kagome piece, so I'll see where this goes. All future installments are going to be around this length.


	2. Baby Blue

**[2]**

**Baby Blue**

Yusuke had been in this position more times than he could count. And like every other time, he wasn't in a very good mood and all of the staring and whispering was giving him the urge to punch someone's lights out. Why the fuck he had even come here was an idea he was seriously beginning to rethink. At the time it had seemed smart because no one, namely Keiko, would have guessed that he would hide out at school when he needed to go be pissed off by himself. Yep, so very clever he was, except for the fact that now he was there, and oh yeah, he hated anything to do with school.

"You can take any available seat, Urameshi-san," the sensei was saying though Yusuke had already tuned him out, "We're very happy to have been graced with your presence after _six weeks_."

"Don't mind if I do, old man," Yusuke snorted. The fact that the older man was patronizing him didn't matter to him. He was used to that too. And so his dark eyes skipped around the room looking for a vacant seat, preferably at the back of the room.

Then, in a sea of ordinary faces, of black hair and brown eyes typical of the Japanese culture, he saw blue.

* * *

**A/N:** I see some people were curious enough to add this to their alerts/favs. Thank you. And thank you Diane for pointing out that error. I was actually rather embarrassed, lol. Regards, as well, to those who reviewed!


	3. Upside Down

**[3]  
**

**Upside Down**

When their gazes met, Kagome's breath was stolen.

Not because he was devastatingly attractive, although as her focus spiralled away she admitted to herself that yes, he was very striking. Dark hair, dark eyes. His lazy gait and uncaring disposition. A real brooder in every sense of the word, Yusuke Urameshi was the stuff teenage girl's dreams were made of. The infamous Bad Boy.

But, no. It wasn't that.

Her fingers and toes curled as his aura flowed thickly across the floor. She sucked in a breath, heart pumping as it called forth her long dormant energies on their own accord. The world pushed itself away and it was just the two of them for a long moment, suspended in a place where time moved and yet it didn't. Just long enough for her to see the colors of blue and pink, reaching towards each other like hands, almost there and so_ close, _before the inexplicable fear of feeling that sensation again had her clamping down on her wayward powers, reigning them back in before they dangerously caressed.

Youki.

The miko blinked some clarity back into her eyes and immediately looked away, squeezing them shut hard. _Don't sit by me. Please, don't sit by me._

Beside her a chair scuffed and she nearly whimpered, but bit the inside of her cheek. Her leg jumped, knocking against her desk and a pen perilously rolled off the top, clattering to the floor. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes, still staring straight ahead, shallowly drawing in another breath. _God help me, is this happening? _

Without looking, she pitched over to grab her pen, at the same time he that he leaned over to assist. And then there was pain as their skulls cracked together.

"Fuck sakes!" he reared back, clutching his head.

Her vision scattered and her heart broke. He glared at her heatedly. Tears stung high in her nose and she was too scared to want to let herself even entertain the idea, but it happened anyway. It was too familiar and all too much to take.

_Inuyasha?_


	4. Plan of Attack

**[4]**

**Plan of Attack**

* * *

Yusuke didn't have to have Kuwabara's creepy sixth sense to know that something was different about the girl he'd chosen to sit next to. Her aura was going crazy the closer he approached and her body was as taut as a bowstring. The behaviour was strange and he wondered what her deal was; this girl whom he didn't even know. Too focused on her he didn't really notice that his aura was flowing off him in thick waves and it finally occurred to him that maybe she could feel it and had gotten spooked. Then abruptly her aura receded back and she looked away, staring straight ahead with the steadfast intent of ignoring him.

And then, suddenly, it didn't matter that he didn't know her because now he had to. It was very rare he met anybody with an affinity for the supernatural.

When her leg knocked against the leg of her desk and her pen rolled off the top, it was the perfect opportunity. He leaned down to pick it up. Get the pen and get her into conversation. It was a great plan.

Except now his skull was throbbing and he'd sworn, garnering the classrooms attention and she looked like she wanted to cry. Not really how it had gone in his head.

"Urameshi! Higurashi!" Himori-sensei was glaring at them over his glasses with censure and he glared right back.

"S-Sorry Himori-sensei," she mumbled.

The man's expression turned softer. "Are you feeling very well, Higurashi-san? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine," she insisted in a voice that trembled.

He didn't seem to believe her. "Everybody take ten minutes. Go get something to eat, stretch your legs."

Quickly, Higurashi gathered her things, dashing out of the room like hell was on her heels.

Yusuke waited about thirty seconds before he rose from his seat, leisurely following her out.


	5. Tell Me Something

**[5]**

**Tell Me Something**

* * *

It didn't take him long to find her. She'd gone outside and ducked around the corner of the building. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in deeply.

"You need to get a grip Kagome…" she was chastising herself.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

Her pretty blues eyes flipped open and she jumped right out of her skin. "Oh my god!" A dainty hand clutched at the fabric of her shirt right over her heart. Realizing it was him she immediately shot him a feisty glare. "What is wrong with you! Why did you follow me out here!"

"Take it easy lady," he scowled. Women. They were always so dramatic. "You just owe me an apology that's all. I'm coming to collect."

"Eh?" Confusion muddled her face before she narrowed her eyes again. "What do I possibly need to apologize for?"

He pointed to his head. "You practically tried to crack my head open!"

"T-That was an accident!" she retorted, quite affronted. "How was I supposed to know you were going to lean down at the exact same time!"

"I'll tell you what," Yusuke began, for some reason feeling invigorated by their exchange, "Kiss it better and we'll be square."

"You're…" she shook her head, pushing her spunky bangs out of her eyes and wracking her brain for the right word. "Crazy. Insane. Deranged. I need to go back to class." With that she stepped around him, giving him a wide berth, eying him suspiciously as she passed.

"Wait a second," he said with exasperation, "I'm just joking around. Take a pill will you? I want to ask you something. It's Higurashi, right?"

The young woman paused right before she rounded the corner of the alleyway, seemingly fighting with herself but in the end she sighed, relenting and looking way too weary. Strangely, it resonated with him. "Yes. Kagome Higurashi. What do you want to ask me?"

Yusuke closed the distance between them, however she stayed rooted to her spot, apparently not willing to let him see that he made her uncomfortable. Intently, he stared into her eyes, and finally asked. "What were you looking for?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked defensively.

For strangers their proximity was rather close, but he didn't care. Remaining silent, he waited her out, watching emotions swirl through her expressive eyes, certain that she understood what he was asking.

"You just... reminded me of somebody that I used to know," she finally whispered. "I have to go back to class now." Turning on her heel quickly she left him alone.

Shoving his hands into his pockets he stepped out from the alley, but this time walked in the other direction.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everybody who have left some feedback! Glad you seem to be enjoying this so far. Here's a couple more for you.


	6. Murphy's Law

**Murphy's Law**

**[6]**

* * *

Why had she acted like that?

Almost a week later, Kagome was still replaying her encounter with Yusuke Urameshi over in her head. By now she was bordering on obsessive, but at the same time it was refreshing, her manic behaviour. It had been awhile since she'd been genuinely invigorated by something and she was desperately trying to hold onto the feeling; a spark of her old self. Frankly, it wouldn't have surprised her if she squeezed the small vestige of life she'd found in herself right out again.

Beside her, Souta walked, every now and then casting his older sister pensive looks that she missed; too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. When they came to a stoplight, he had to hold out an arm to stop her from walking right out into traffic.

"Kagome," he chided her when she blinked her eyes, her pupils dilating back into focus. She smiled at him sheepishly and he tried looking stern. "Be careful."

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized on a short laugh. It sounded a little cagey, high strung, and the young boy suppressed a frown.

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should just go home," Souta told her seriously. He felt a little childish dragging her to the arcade anyways. It was at her assurance that they could do anything he wanted as long as they spent time together he tried to remind himself, but he lamented that it was just too normal.

After she'd come back, she'd never been the same. No longer was his sister as attuned to the modern world. Distractions like video games, movies, shopping, all the things boys and girls did for fun held no meaning. Her memories were in another time and place, her heart locked away.

"No," Kagome replied adamantly. "No. I want to go. It'll be fun." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair, ghosts in her eyes. "You're so busy with extra-curriculars and school I hardly get to see you anymore."

Souta smiled back and hoped that it was convincing. _And you used to be so busy… running down demons and saving the world. _

They walked a few more blocks until they reached the arcade and when they ducked inside, it was a stimulating show of lights and sound that made her dizzy. Taking her by the elbow, Souta led her to a corner to one of the many token machines. While he busied himself pumping in coins in exchange for tokens, Kagome idly looked around, a large crowd drawing her attention, circled around some contraption that flashed lights and made all sorts of noise.

"Man," Souta groused. "Is that the line? I was hoping to play that one."

"Is that the latest craze?" Kagome asked lamely. Videogames, what a different realm.

Her brother flushed slightly. "Everyone's trying to beat his score."

His? Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Some videogame champion?"

Souta nodded, leading her away. "Urameshi. I've never seen him. All I know is that his scores are insane."

Kagome coughed suddenly, waving away her brother's concerned look as her eyes watered. "I-I'm fine," she sputtered, though her world did a funny flip at the mention of the guy who was monopolizing her thoughts. _Is the world really so small? Next thing I know he's going to show up here. _

They turned a corner, meandering down a new row of machines, and then at the end of the aisle, Kagome nearly tripped when she picked him out, a sulky shadow.

And maybe he'd felt eyes on him, because he turned, pinning her with a look meant to be threatening, however quickly melted into surprise.


	7. Second Impression

**Second Impression**

**[7]**

Kagome tried to suck in a breath without physically appearing to do so. Seated at his game, Yusuke stared back at her expectantly, however made no move to approach, and she realized with some crossness that maybe he was challenging her. _Arrogant—_

"Sis?" Souta's voice floated into her ears. "Why're you staring at that guy?"

It was like a pin popping a balloon and she snapped back into reality with a jolt. Part of her wanted to tell her brother that he was _the_ Urameshi he'd just been talking about, but she settled for, "Just a guy from school."

Just a guy. She considered that for moment. It was true for the most part. He was just a guy. Maybe he had traces of youki in him and maybe she'd thought of Inuyasha when he'd glared at her, and _maybe_ he was flirtatious which made her uncomfortable, but—

Souta interrupted her thoughts again and Kagome wanted to ask him to be quiet to let her think for a moment. "You should go talk to him…?" he hedged.

Her little brother had proved to be a little more perceptive as he'd started into his adolescence, which she resented slightly. He'd probably picked up on her weird behaviour and she lamented to herself that she really had no choice, lest she be completely rude, or worse he started asking questions.

Curling her fingers into her palms, she conceded. "I'll be right back."

Souta called after her when she started to walk away. "I'm gonna go play a game, okay! Come find me after!"

Straightening her stature, Kagome resolutely marched towards Yusuke, doing her best to maintain an even expression. The closer she got she could see amusement in his chocolate eyes. Stiffly, she seated herself beside him.

He still didn't say anything, just stared at her with an air of smugness about him that was suffocating and had her eyebrow twitching errantly.

She said the first thing that came to mind. "You didn't come back to class."

Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly and she noticed his strong shoulders. "School's not really my thing," he smirked at her. "Did you miss me?"

"_No," _the miko asserted, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, that hurts my feelings," he pouted, leaning in a little closer. "You still owe me that apology you know."

Kagome leaned away skeptically. He was too close for comfort and her stomach flip-flopped. "You don't have any problem invading people's personal bubble, do you?" she asked, remembering his closeness in the alleyway. He was near enough for her smell his scent, something woodsy and warm.

He backed off with his hands held up. "Are you always so uptight?"

She frowned. _Am I? _The thought was disheartening. Had coming back really ruined her so much that she couldn't innocently flirt with someone? Despite herself she felt weariness wash over her and seep deeply into her bones. Turning her face towards him fully, she smiled, if a little sadly. "I'm sorry."

He didn't seem to expect it and his expression turned puzzled. His eyes searched hers, before he spoke, if somewhat awkwardly, "I wasn't really being serious."

That he seemed to not want her to feel bad was… nice. To be sure, Kagome said. "Well I am, okay? For the other day. I shouldn't have acted like that—"

Yusuke cut her off. "Alright, alright, I get it. Don't get all mushy on me lady." He shoulders hunched and he looked uncomfortable, which brought a soft smile to her lips.

"Kagome," she told him and shyly held out her hand, "Kagome Higurashi."

Staring down at the delicate appendage, he hesitated a moment before he finally accepted it, feeling her silky skin against his callused palm. "Yusuke Urameshi."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for your feedback so far! Glad you seem to be enjoying this so far!

**Jane504: **I don't know where else to respond to your reviews except for here since you aren't signed in/don't have an account, but I wanted you to know that I'm aware of all your questions, specifically about Thick as Thieves. Let me know if there's a more appropriate method to contact you as I would like answer them for you.


	8. Cryptic

**[8]**

**Cryptic **

Yusuke played and Kagome watched him. For a time their conversation lulled in the way that it usually did when two people who didn't know each other very well didn't know what to say. Somehow though, the silence didn't feel strained or awkward. Normally, it was a quality that the former Spirit Detective would have appreciated in anyone, not being a big talker himself. Not to say that he didn't appreciate it at the present moment. When he thought about it, how many people did he know that he could share the same circumstance with? The number was small.

He pushed the thoughts of his dismal social life away, choosing to focus on the weird restlessness festering inside of him. Right now he wanted to talk. He didn't want silence. He was curious about the young woman beside him; curious enough to have been thinking about her the last week, and now here she was, literally gift wrapped and they were ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room.

All week he had been thinking about her eyes, hazy with ghosts when she had looked at him; thinking about the sensation of his energies brushing against hers. Something he'd never really felt before in his supernatural life. It sounded hooky and god forbid romantic, something Kuwabara might go on a passionate rant about, but Yusuke was certain that it hadn't gone unnoticed by her. In that moment there had been something between them. However small it was didn't matter.

A few more quiet moments passed, each of them seemingly lost in their own ruminations when she spoke again with a rueful smile. "I should probably go find my brother." She stood and Yusuke and turned, but remained in his seat.

"You gonna be in class?" he questioned.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Kagome deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow.

Slouching, he glowered up at her. "School's not my thing."

"It's night-school," she replied, "You sign up for that. What's the point if you're not going to show up?"

Normally he would have got defensive, just another dumb girl trying to tell him what to do, but there was something in her face that read to him that she was simply asking his intention, not trying to tell him what to do and he inwardly fumbled. "I did it for someone," he revealed gruffly.

The area between her eyebrows pinched. He watched as her pupils dilated, glazing her eyes over for a brief moment before she seemed to shake it off. "I understand," she said softly.

"Do you?" he asked, not necessarily caring if she did or not. His life wasn't any of her business, but in a few more moments she would walk away and he wasn't sure he'd talked to her enough yet.

"Obligation… I get that," Kagome replied slowly, casting her eyes down.

"I'm getting the impression that you don't like school either," Yusuke challenged. "You should try skipping sometime. You'll find not giving a shit is pretty liberating."

The young woman shrugged with a wry half-smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "School is just… normal." And with that she re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder and took a step back. "I'll see you around, Yusuke. Maybe."

He watched her until she disappeared wondering what she could've meant.

* * *

**A/N:** I wasn't intending to disappear for over 2 months, but life took the forefront as it often does despite my wishes to frolic in fanfiction. Two jobs, working seven days a week kills… but I like money and would like to move out and quit freeloading off my mom eventually. About this story: I'm not really sure at this point where it is going. For now it'll be slow with them getting to know each other. Expect some fluff and the like. If anyone has any ideas and feels inclined to share them with me I am always open and of course you would receive credit. Keiko and Yusuke's relationship is also this glaring problem. It's kind of hard for me to think of them not together… It's really weird. I don't seem to have that problem with Kagome/Inuyasha. I'm trying to find a plausible way to work around it.

**Jane504:** I watched Hannibal… omg it's so good. So sad that season 3 isn't speculated to premiere until April/May 2015. What will I do?! I'm curious about some of your ideas for a crossover as I can't say I've been able to really construct anything myself. Really I don't feel like I could write their characters very well. They're depth is intriguing and the relationships very intricate. In regards to Thick as Thieves: it still exists on my computer. I could repost it at any time. The reason I took it down was because when I hadn't updated it for several months and re-read it with the intention of updating I pretty much thought it was crap. I certainly liked the idea, but I wasn't very happy with the execution. I wasn't confident in my ability to write a threesome pairing either. I didn't want to do a bad job. I truly felt bad when I decided to remove it. I know how much you enjoyed it.


	9. Gone

**Gone**

**[9]**

It was nothing short of a miracle. Anyone who knew his reputation would have been amazed. Hell, it should've made the front page of the paper.

Yusuke had attended class three weeks in a row.

Sliding his dark eyes to the empty desk beside him, he inwardly seethed.

Where the _fuck _was she?

It was stupid and he didn't know why he was going so crazy. After all, he'd all but told her to skip class, but the fact that she had actually _listened— _or even worse, maybe that something had happened to her—

Fucking women. He would never understand them.

Up at the front of the room, Himori-sensei addressed the class, momentarily coaxing him out of his dark musings. "I'm releasing you for a short break. Come back in fifteen minutes."

The students began shuffling out of the classroom in the little cliques that had developed among them, and as he passed, a deep scowl set on his mouth and eyes directed to the floor, the older man stopped him.

"A moment, Urameshi-san?"

Making a disparaging noise in the back of his throat as he entertained the idea of taking a moment to punch someone's lights out, he paused and glowered. "How can I be of service, old man?"

Himori marginally glared, however didn't reprimand him at the nickname, probably just glad to even see the gruff young man attending class diligently. "I was wondering if you've heard from Higurashi-san recently? I couldn't help but notice your exchange a few weeks ago. You two seem to know each other?"

Yusuke couldn't describe the possessive feeling that swelled inside of him at the mention of the young woman. No, they didn't technically know each other, but… well, he wasn't good at explaining this kind of shit. All he knew was that there was something about her and somehow he felt like they understood one another, although that in itself was a little strange too. The young woman had the tendency to seem like her mind was somewhere else during their interactions. She'd told him already he reminded her of someone she knew and maybe _that_ was the foundation for his enormous curiosity. He'd gotten more perceptive over the years and he wondered just how far fetched it was to think that the similarities between himself and this ghost of hers were of a… particular variety.

Shrugging, he replied, "Only know her from here."

The older man nodded with a neutral expression. "Ah, well nevermind then. I'm sure she'll be back, ne?"

"Yeah, who knows," Yusuke found himself mumbling as he continued on out of the classroom, but also with the small hope that he was right.

* * *

A/N: Bleh been a long time since I've updated any of my stories. Don't have any kind of inspiration for any of them really. I found this on my computer and it's complete enough to post so here I am. Inuyasha is on Netflix now so I've been re-watching that which is fun. I don't know, I love this fandom, however it's pretty dead now. I remember how alive it used to be. I always try to tell myself I won't give up on my stories, but I think they're pretty much discontinued at this point. I certainly don't know what to do with this one. Anyways, that was a very random little monologue. I'll try to find motivation somewhere. Thanks everyone.


End file.
